Mid-Lecture Antics
by Sweaterbuns
Summary: Abel sits right behind Lovino in class. Lovino, being bored, decides to come up with some stuff to do in the middle of the lecture. One shot Human school AU Nedmano Netherlands x Romano BoyxBoy


**AN: **Quick before-hand note that Abel is the human name I'm using for Netherlands

* * *

Lovino groaned. This lecture seemed to go on_ forever_. He tapped his pencil repeatedly against his desk, ignoring the dirty looks he got from fellow was dying for something to do other than listen to the lecture he whispered to Abel, who sat behind him. "Hey, hey Abel," He waited for a response, "_Abelll~_" All he got in return was a smack on the head.

Lovino scowled and turned around in his seat. "What was that for?!" He whispered harshly at the Dutchman. Abel replied without looking up from taking notes. "You're distracting me and should be taking notes anyways. We're having a test on this next week"

The Italian snorted, earning a glare from another student "Shhh!" Lovino only rolled his eyes, dismissing them without a second thought. "Anyways," He whispered turning back to face Abel , "I've got time before that to study."

However, Abel was no longer paying attention to him. Frustrated, he turned forward in his seat. He glanced out the window from his spot in the middle of the classroom. Watching the younger students pass the school on their way home made him even more anxious to leave.

Why was Abel so concentrated on taking notes anyways? It's not like they didn't have six days until the test to actually study for it. But no matter what the Dutchman always insisted on studying and taking notes as much as possible, despite Lovino's constant attempts to distract him.

Something about _"needing to get good grades to graduate to get into a good college to be able to get a good career to be able to make good money because, the world revolves around money"_

Or as Lovino affectionately likes to call it:

Bullshit.

As the thoughts of the other filled his mind, a idea sprang to the Italian.

Making sure the teacher was still facing the board he leaned back, laying his head on Abel's desk, right on his notes. "Ciao~" He said smiling up at him. Abel frowned, moved his notes to the side of the desk and continued to write.

Lovino furrowed his brow, thinking of something else to do, when a brilliant 'Vargas Idea' hit him.

Without any warning Lovino pulled Abel's head towards his, seizing his lips in a surprise kiss. Abel's eyes widened to twice their size, quickly forgetting all about the lecture.

"And that is how the-_Lovino Vargas and Abel Vermeer!_ Please do explain what you two are doing this instant!" The teacher yelled out, extremely outraged that his lecture was interrupted, nonetheless by two students _kissing_.

But his efforts to stop them by just yelling were in vain, for he had already lost the students.

The two were already so into it already by a matter of a few minutes that short moans could be heard around the classroom. Abel had to hold Lovino's head to keep him on the desk, as the Italian already had his back arched to keep himself from falling off it.

The teacher's face seemed to swell,turning a bright red as he had to forcefully pull apart the two students. "Outside in the hall! _Now!_" Lovino grinned , his shirt slightly askew as he grabbed Abel's hand and lead them out into the hallway; Abel avoided eye contact with everyone as they passed through the classroom, his cheeks already a bright red.

As he shut the door behind him he turned to the other. "W-why did you do that? In the middle of a lecture?!" He asked him,in shock and eyes still huge.

The Italian shrugged nonchalantly, "Well you enjoyed it didn't you?" He licked his lips. " And you sure got into it"

Abel blushed harder and looked down. "Yeah. but you wasted important ti-" He tried to say but was interrupted mid-sentence by another kiss.

This one was much shorter, and no tongue this time either.

"C'mon Abel. Stop worrying so much. Now you'll have some time off from all that stress." Lovino said softly and nudged the Dutchman in the side with his elbow.

"Yeah... I guess so. But you're paying for that" Abel said before catching Lovino in another kiss.

* * *

_Don't forget to read & review~! (uwu)/_


End file.
